The Chronicles
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Series of one-shots that contain WWE wrestlers and African American female lead original characters...rated for mature audiences...does contain SMUT
1. Randy Orton

**Author's Note: So I decided to start a series of short stories of various wrestlers…I am open to suggestions of plot and what wrestler you would like to read but the theme will still be the same SMUT (lol because I like to write it) and AFRICAN AMERICAN FEMALE LEADS (read my profile if you want to know how I feel about my black leads. Ok here we go…READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

******Randy Orton/ Original Character **

I didn't bother to turn around. I knew exactly what was happening. Randy had just gotten out of the shower. I could smell the light citrus scent of my Dove soap. I could hear the metal of Randy's belt buckle clicking together as he picked up his fitted jeans and slipped them on.

I was still naked on the bed. Under the disheveled sheets; my skin was sticking from my sweat, Randy's sweat. My juices and Randy's cum were coated inside my inner thighs. I closed my eyes to stop the hot tears that threatened to slip if I left them open. I couldn't believe I was here, again. No wait. Yes I can. Because this is what always happens. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, Randy always gets me to lie on my back and spread my legs for him.

"Gen, I will call you later ok?" Randy said from behind me once he was all dressed.

I didn't bother to say anything. What could I say when I felt so guilty?

"Gen, did you hear me baby?" Randy said

This time I felt a dip in the bed and a hand on my shoulder, lightly massaging the soft skin. I bite my lip to fight off the shiver that wanted to work its way through my body at having Randy touch me again.

"Gen," I heard him whisper as he brought his head closer to mine. I felt his cool breath on my cheek as his lips ghost over the area. I wanted to reach up and grab the back of his neck and kiss him deeply. Kiss him like I always kissed him. With all the love and passion I have inside.

And I was just about to, until I smelled the minty toothpaste on his breath. Just another reminder that while I lay here still covered in his scent and his taste is still on my lips. He has washed whatever evidence from our carnal act off his skin before he went back to HER.

"Ok Randy," I whisper as I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

I didn't want Randy to know how much agony I was in right now. But as always Randy could read me like a book. He sighed heavily before giving me a soft yet tender kiss on my cheek and climbed off the bed. I kept my eyes closed as I heard Randy's heavy footsteps head towards the hotel room door. I hear the door click open and then there was a pause,

"I love you Genevieve, always remember that," Randy said before I heard some more walking and then it was followed by a soft click of the door closing.

Once Randy was gone I let out a strangled sob and couldn't stop crying. This was getting more and more painful as the weeks go by.

Randy and I have been dating each other for the past eight months and we both love each other very much. Now to every woman on the planet that has got to be a dream. Randy Orton is a God; a walking wet dream for every woman on this planet.

I should be on cloud nine, singing to the heavens. Only I'm not. My relationship with Randy is much more complicated. Much, much more complicated.

After the tears stop I finally heave myself out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. There is still condensation on the mirrors from Randy's shower. I walk over to the walk-in shower and turn the knobs hard so I could make the water as hot as possible. Once I waited for a few seconds, I stepped into the shower. I groaned as the scolding hot water hit my mocha colored skin. But I didn't turn it down. I needed to scrub Randy's scent from my skin.

How could I get to this place? How could I let myself feel so low?

I lathered up my loofa sponge with my Dove Orange soap and began to vigorously scrub my body with it. Trying desperately to rid myself of all the remains of Randy, but no matter how hard I scrubbed, no matter how hard I cleaned, I could still feel Randy's skin against mine. Still feel his breath against my cheek, still feel his dick inside me, still hear him call out my name while he cums deep inside me.

I slam my fist against the wet tile walls before finally shutting the water off. I step out of the shower and I am not even surprised when I wipe the condensation from the mirror over the sink and see the red bruises on my body. I look up and see the almost purplish bruises on my neck courtesy of Randy.

_Great. I will have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow so people won't ask how I got the hickeys. _

I looked at my face in the mirror. I almost broke down at the sight. I have never seen my eyes look so sad and lost before.

_Where is the fiery, takes no shit from anyone Genevieve I once knew? _

She started fucking with Randy Orton. That's the problem.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the disheveled bed. I fell face first into the mattress and crawled up towards the pillows. All I wanted right now was a good night sleep. Only one problem; this bed smelled like Randy. That intoxicating scent of the sandalwood and exotic spices in his cologne and the overall manly musk that was unique Randy.

_How can sleep in this bed? _

That's just it. I couldn't. So after taking one long whiff from the bed and shivering from the thoughts of Randy; I got out of the bed and walked to the closet in the room and pulled down one of the extra comforter and blankets they keep in the room in case you would like to bundle up more and placed them on the floor. I made a little makeshift bed in front of the nightstand and pulled down an extra pillow to prepare for my night's sleep.

Just then my cell phone beeped. I reached up towards the night stand and pulled down my iPhone 4 to see who texted me.

I sighed heavy when I saw Rachel; my best friend's name in my inbox. I opened the message and read:

"_Hey Gen! Listen girl you are having breakfast tomorrow with me and Randy. And I wouldn't take no for an answer. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages. I miss you ."_

I sighed as the tears returned. I missed Rachel too. She is my best friend and closest confident. But for the past eight months I have been avoiding her more and more and talking to her less and less. Why you may ask? Isn't it obvious?

My name is Genevieve Hervell Baxter. I am 26 years old. And I have been having an affair with my best friend's boyfriend who she happens to be six months pregnant by.


	2. Wade Barrett

**Does He Do It**

**Wade Barrett/Original Character/Randy Orton**

Darkness. Seems to be a common theme in his life now and this random hotel room is no different. Sitting in a corner in the dark while clutching a bottle of scotch in is tight fist, Wade stares in a sinister way at the hotel room door. The lights were off in the room except for the neon light of the other hotel next door illuminating the room in a soft red hue through the white sheer curtains that were partially open.

Wade grunted as he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long swig before placing it back on the desk next to him. Wade didn't want to look; he knew it would piss him off more. But he had to look over to the alarm clock on the nightstand that was across the room right next to the cold queen sized bed. Once Wade took a look at the clock saying 3:45am, he could feel his blood boiling.

_Four hours! She has been gone for FOUR HOURS! Out with…_

Wade stopped there. He didn't want to admit it. He was afraid of what it might mean to finally admit it to his self. He has heard the rumors, the talk amongst the locker room, seen the strange behavior, witnessed the late nights, and the constant disappearances.

Wade pushed all that away, refusing to acknowledge what has always been in front of his face. But tonight he had no choice but to admit what was happening and what has been happening behind his back for God knows how long.

Just a couple of months into his debut with the WWE; Wade has started seeing the creative director of WWE. Serena was the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen. Soft mocha latte skin, a sparkling smile, warm brown eyes, and shoulder length curly black hair with a body built for sin. Since the Nexus angle was such a huge deal in its early days within the WWE, and as its leader, Wade worked closely with Serena and after all of the late night calls and the lunch meetings the two fell for each other.

Wade was on cloud nine, his career was taking off and he had the absolute most beautiful girlfriend in the world. He couldn't be any happier. Trouble was soon into the relationship Wade started hearing all this buzzing around the locker room about his relationship. At first Wade just thought it was because of Serena's high position with the company and the fact that he was just a rookie. He felt some people were just upset because they thought he will get a better position on the roster from his relationship.

However, as Wade started listening closer it didn't seem people were dogging him at all. In fact, they were dogging Serena. This confused Wade. He always thought Serena was in such good standing with the wrestlers and the company.

He would try as ask individuals why they were so against his girlfriend but no one was talking; at least not to his face.

Then one day Wade was taking an extra long shower after his Championship match with Randy Orton at the Bragging Rights pay-per-view. Orton really laid in some hits but Wade assumed it was just because he was a rookie.

Wade shut off the water and let out a heavy sigh, all he wanted was to go back to his hotel room and fall into the arms of Serena and let her comfort him. But then Wade heard arguing coming from the locker room. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, in case the guys ended up fighting he was going to have to be the one to break them up. Wade walked slowly into the locker room going completely unnoticed by the two men as he stood in the doorway of the locker room/ bathroom. Wade stood watch in surprise as the two men he was currently in a storyline with: John Cena and Randy Orton were arguing about something well it seemed more like someone.

"I can't believe you're doing this…I thought you grew out of this when you had Alanna," John argued as he watched his friend being preoccupied with texting someone on his phone. John knew who is texting Randy which was the fuel for the flame that has burning inside him, thus igniting the argument tonight.

Randy shrugged before looking up from his phone at his best friend, "You know how I feel about her,"

"I know you enjoy fucking her but I doubt that you actually love her."

Randy smirked, "Yea the sex is best…but I actually do like spending time with her outside of the bedroom John."

"Then why have you never made commitment to her?"

Randy looked down at the ground as his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. Wade has that look enough times in the ring to know that Randy was pissed off right now.

"You know why," Randy said in a defensive tone.

But John waved him off, "Please Randy, you had plenty of time to commit to that girl before Wade got her."

_What? They mentioned me…then that means the girl is…_

Wade finally understood what the term 'knock you down with a feather' meant. Serena, they were talking about Serena and a suppose relationship with the one and only Randy Orton.

"Serena is mine John! MINE! Always has been and always will be!" Randy roared as he stared menacingly at his best friend.

John was use to Randy's temper tantrums so all he did was sigh and shake his head. However, Wade's blood was boiling. How dare Randy think that he can take his girl away from him?

Clearly his throat as he entered the room Wade watched at the two looking at his with shock. Well John was more shocked and even looked a little afraid. For who, Wade didn't know because all Wade could do is stare down the viper as he made his way closer to him.

Randy did have a flicker of shock on his face when he saw Wade but it was so quick that if you blinked, you would have missed it. Randy turned his body away from John and towards Wade while his body tensed and his fists clenched. Randy looked like he was ready to fight Wade as he stared him down with much cruelty.

Wade however was not afraid; his face was hard as stone and gave nothing away. Even though there was a storm burring under the surface. Wade walked past the apex predator and the CeNation commander towards his locker to get dressed. He could feel the two pairs of eyes burning a hole through his back.

Wade never turned around as he dropped his towel and slipped a fresh pair of boxer briefs. When Wade was pulling up his pants he heard someone clear their throat loudly. Wade didn't turn around and only knew it was Cena when did is when John spoke,

"So Wade man…good job out there in your match," John said in a slight waving voice.

Wade turned around as he grabbed his shirt to put on, "Thanks John,"

Wade made a quick glance at Randy Orton and he could see the man was still ready to fight. Wade pulled on his t-shirt and turned back around to pull out his socks and shoes. The tension was so strong that even the most oblivious person could feel it if they walked into the room.

"So Wade," John spoke again, trying desperately to make things less uncomfortable, "What do you have planned for tonight?"

Wade smirked as he sat down on the bench and pulled on his socks as well as his boots.

"Oh nothing much, just a little unwinding in my hotel room with Serena,"

Wade could feel the heat generating off of Randy and he could hear Randy grinding his teeth together. I was definitely providing some satisfaction to Wade to see the viper so upset about the fact that he got the girl.

"Oh ok, that's good," John said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

Wade laughed as he finished with his shoes and started to stand, "Yea it's great. Serena is an amazing woman and I am very lucky."

Wade made sure that he was looking right at Randy when he said that. Randy growled under his breath and started walking towards Wade. Now it was Wade's turn to prepare himself for a fight. He watched Randy stalk towards him and John was following closely in case a fight happens.

Randy stood so close to Wade that his hot breath was almost burning Wade's cheek.

"Serena is mine…she is only with you because I fucked up. So as far as I am concern you are nothing more than a place holder," Randy ended with a smirk on his lips.

Wade snarled, but didn't respond.

Randy's smirk widened to a full evil grin, "But don't worry. I am not going to take her away from you…yet,"

Wade felt his blood boil; he wanted to beat the shit out of Randy, he wanted to watch him bleed and beg for mercy as he stomped that smirk off his face. But knew he couldn't do that; he was a rookie and Randy Orton had a lot of political pull in the company with being a big star and having the McMahons practically in his back pocket. So instead Wade snatched up his duffle bag and stormed over to the locker room door. Just as he grabbed the handle and opened the door to step out, Wade heard Randy say,

"And I will make sure to send Serena back to you at a reasonable hour tonight."

Wade froze just before he slammed the locker room door. He was pissed off; and most importantly he became a man on a mission. Wade spent the next 30 minutes running around the arena looking for Serena. He needed to talk to her, he needed to see her, and most importantly he needed to know the nature of her relationship with Randy Orton.

Wade looked all over the arena and asked a few of the crew members if they have seen Serena anywhere. Most of them said they haven't seen her and some said she had already left. So Wade walked out to his rental car and feverously started texting and calling Serena about her whereabouts but they all went unanswered.

Wade swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought back to the countless times when he would call Serena and she wouldn't answer her phone. Wade would ask her what happened and she would always respond by say she was in a meeting.

_Is she meeting Randy when she says that? Does she spend that much time with him?_

Wade shook off those thoughts as he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel and gets out. Even with the mounting evidence that suggest foul play, Wade still holds up hope that he is going to walk into his hotel room and see his girlfriend curled up in bed watching TV as she waits for his return.

But of course that didn't happen; Wade walked into his hotel room to see it was empty and now has spent the last 4 hours drinking and stewing in angry and sorrow.

He knows now that Serena is with Randy that is she is probably letting Randy touch all the places that he is suppose to be the one that knows so intimately. That Randy is probably thrusting into her and listening to the angelic moans that are sending shivers up his spine just like they do when Serena is with Wade.

Wade took another swig from his scotch and as he was finishing the bottle he heard the hotel room door open. Wade watched as Serena walks into the room. Wade's eyes travel up and down her body and for the first time he notices her. He notices the messing curls in her hair, he notices the red swollen lips, he notices the smeared makeup, and he notices the faint smile on her lips. He can't deny the truth anymore. It is staring right at him; Serena was having an affair with Randy Orton.

"Where have you been?" Wade said in a booming voice.

Serena quickly turned around in shock, "I had a meeting…why are you sitting in the dark?"

Wade didn't answer her; instead he stood up slowly as the alcohol has dulled his motor skills and walked purposely towards his woman.

Serena backed up and Wade kept coming forward until Serena's back hit the door and wade pressed his chest against hers. Wade stared down Serena and took in her slightly frightened and confused look.

Wade wrapped a hand around the back of Serena's neck and squeezed firmly enough to make her yelp but soft enough that it didn't actually hurt her.

He hissed, "Where have you been?"

Serena's eyes shift to the side before coming to rest on Wade's face again and she softly replied, "I told you…I had a meeting."

Wade doesn't know what came over him. Maybe the alcohol was playing tricks on him, maybe it was just being around the beauty that is Serena, or maybe just maybe Wade wanted to prove that this was HIS woman. But whatever the case Wade found his self leaning over and crashing his lips to Serena's. Her lips were so soft that Wade felt a rush of blood go down to his dick.

Wade gripped Serena's neck tighter and pulled her head closer to his so he could deepen the kiss. Wade forced his tongue into Serena's mouth and almost came in his pants when he heard her whimper and groan when his tongue massaged hers. She tasted like fresh mint.

_She must have brushed her teeth before leave HIS hotel room._

A surge of angry rose up in Wade and tilted his head down towards Serena's neck and bite down. Serena screamed in surprise but then let out this deep guttural moan as the pain led to intense pleasure as Wade sucked on the pulse of her neck hard.

He was leaving his mark on her, one that will stay for at least a week on her neck so the whole world knew who she belonged to, especially Randy Orton.

Wade continued his assault on Serena's neck as he used his free hand to slide up her thigh and grip her ample ass so he could tilt her hips up. He slammed his hips into hers and grinded his groin into her pussy so she could feel how hard he was.

Serena moaned and started to gyrate her hips forward. Wade slid his other hand down from Serena's neck to her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Wade's waist as Wade went back to kissing Serena's swollen lips and walking over the bed.

Wade dropped Serena down on the bed almost violently and then stared at her menacingly.

"Take off your clothes," Wade said with authority.

Serena quickly undressed and when she was completely naked she laid down on the bed with lust filled eyes as she waited for Wade.

Wade undressed slowly as he drank in the sight of Serena naked on his bed with her smooth legs slightly parted as her way of inviting him to fuck her. When Wade was completely naked he slowly climbed on the bed and hovered over Serena's body.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately and ground his unsheathed cock against her mounded. Wade shivered as he felt the throbbing and heat radiating from her pussy. Wade couldn't wait to have her.

Wade sat up on his knees again and opened Serena's legs so that each one was on the outside of his thighs. Wade smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. He sucked roughly on Serena's bottom lip to coast her into open her mouth to him. Once she did Wade slid his tongue deep into her mouth and let out a deep groan at the taste.

_God she tastes so good…I wonder how often Randy has tasted her._

Wade pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued to enjoy the warm soft cavern of his woman's sweet mouth. Serena moaned and wrapped her arms around Wade's strong neck and arched her back so her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He smirked and sat back up,

_I am going to take my time with her…give her something no other man can._

Wade slides his hands over Serena's ample breasts and smirked when he feels how hard her nipples were and felt her chest start to rise and fall rapidly as she sighed and whimpered when Wade began massaging her nipples. Wade gazed down at Serena's and sighed; she giggled.

''You must like what you see," she purred seductively.

"You know I do," Wade responded before he dipped his head back down and lightly kissed Serena's lips then trailed his kisses to her cheek and down her neck until he got to the pulse. Wade stares at the mark he left as he pressed his full weight on Serena; crushing her into the mattress as he assaulted her neck with his hot tongue and full lips, sucking on the mark even more to make it bigger. Serena whimpered and moaned as she held his broad shoulders and neck to keep him in place.

Wade licked and sucked tenderly on the pulse of Serena's neck and took much pleasure in the sounds coming out of her mouth.

''Oh baby…please," Serena moaned as she grinded her hips against his erection.

Wade smiled into her neck; he knew Serena wanted him but he wasn't ready. Usually Wade would give in at the first sign of Serena begging, but he had something to prove; to her, to Randy, and to his self. Even though his cock was so hard it was hurting; Wade didn't want to rush this; he needed to burn into Serena's mind that he was the only man for her.

"Not yet baby," Wade purred against Serena's ear which made her whimper, "I want to take my time with you."

With that Wade started making his way down and kissed Serena's collarbone and the center of her breast bone until he got to those glorious breasts that he knew so well. Wade smiled as he gripped one tightly in his hand and flicked his tongue across the nipple. He chuckled softly when he saw Serena toss her head back and moan as she shivered all over. So sexy.

Wade took her whole nipple into his mouth and suckled softly on it while his other hand reached up and rubbed her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Serena shuttered and moaned some more as he swirled his tongue all around her nipple firmly and then sucked hard enough until he released it from his mouth with a popping sound. Serena reached up and gripped the headboard as Wade repeated the process to her other breast. Serena's senses were on high alert,

"Wade please…I-I'm ready."

"Not yet baby…be patient."

Wade continued his way down and kissed her toned abs. He continued to lick and kiss that area just marveling in the way Serena arched into him and shakes all over because of his oral assault. Once he got down to her belly button Wade dipped his tongue in it and swirled it around,

"Wade please,"

Serena's pleads fell on deaf ears as Wade was a man on a mission. He had to prove to Serena how much he loved her so that maybe…just maybe if Randy does try to fulfill his threat in the locker room about taking Serena away from him then she wouldn't leave him.

Once Wade got down to between her legs, he looked up into Serena's face and groaned when he saw beautiful brown eyes just as lustfully blown as his own. Wade slowly trailed his eyes back down until met with the delicate treasure in between Serena's toned legs. Wade dove forward and gave one deep long lick to Serena's clit. He groaned when he saw Serena's back arch and she let out this long moan that nearly made him cum right there.

"Baby if you keep making noises like that I'm going to cum right now," Wade said huskily.

He brought his head back to the place he treasured most and swirled his tongue inside while groaning at the intoxicating taste. Wade listened to every noise that came out of Serena and acted accordingly on either going softer, firmer, licking more, sucking more, until he felt Serena clamp her hands to the back of his head and rotated her hips into his face as a powerful orgasm ripped through her and Wade licked up all that delicious nectar that seeped into his mouth. He arose and wiped the excess from his lips before giving them one finally lick to savor the flavor. Wade slowly climbed back up the bed until his body rested on top of Serena' and he kissed her softly.

"You ready?" Wade said softly as he positioned himself in between Serena's legs.

"Yes…please," Serena panted as she wrapped her legs around Wade's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders to bring their bodies closer together.

Wade kissed Serena passionately as he pressed the head of his erection at her opening. He plunged himself deep inside of his love with one strong stroke. Serena cried out,

"Oh God," and arched herself into Wade.

He paused trying to get his breathing under control and to calm himself down so he won't get too out of control. But once Serena started rotating her hips into him and whimpering; Wade knew it was time to move.

His strokes were long and deep; He wanted Serena to really feel him deep inside her. He buried his head into the side on her neck breathing in her sweet scent as he plunged deeper and deeper into her heated and wet core.

_God she is so fucking good…so hot… she was made for me…just for me. _

Serena was lightly scratching his back and whimpering right into his ear with her hot breath against it. If Wade didn't do something soon he was going to lose it much sooner than planned.

Wade lifted his self up and pulled out. He unhooked Serena's legs from his waist and put each one on his shoulders. He gripped her hips tightly before slamming back into Serena and he was delighted to hear her groan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Wade was going hard this time; slamming into Serena with hard and fast strokes as Serena's moans and whimpers turned into yelps and deep groans.

"Yes…yes…baby," Serena groaned as she gripped the sheets in her hands and rocked her hips up to meet every one of his downward strokes.

After a few more pumps Wade felt Serena's walls start to convulse around his cock so he knew what was coming.

"You like it baby…you cumming?" Wade grunted as he watched Serena bite down on her lip in an attempt to quiet her moans.

"Yes baby…yes…I'm cumming," Serena groaned.

Serena tossed her head back and let out this long groan as her walls tightened around Wade's dick like a vice. Wade watched Serena's face contort as the orgasm ripped through her and it was truly a beautiful sight.

_She looks so damn good…God I love her so much._

With the sight of Serena's face mixed with the feel of hot walls wrapped around his member; Wade couldn't take it anymore and he released into Serena with a powerful groan as his body shook from the sheer force.

Once Wade was done he collapsed on top of Serena with all of his dead weight. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Wade felt Serena's heart beating fast and found comfort in the fact that it was beating just as fast as his.

He always enjoyed this part; just laying on top of her with his head nuzzled into the hook in her neck. He breathed in her sweet smell mixed in with her sweat and found he was at peace. With the feel of his hot sweaty body against Serena's, and her hands massaging his shoulders and back softly as the only sound in the room was of their breathing and the loud air conditioner; Wade felt that things will be alright. He still wasn't sure if he will tell Serena that he knows about her and Randy Orton or that he will punish her for it but for now Wade is going to take solace in the fact that she is here now and will try everyday to make her see that this is where she belongs.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Serena said before she drifted off to sleep underneath Wade.

Wade was just about to fall asleep his self until he heard a phone vibrate near the bed. Wade carefully reached down to not wake Serena and pulled her cell phone out of her jeans. When Wade opened the new text message he his blood run cold as he read:

_Does he do it like me? Xoxo RKO…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Ok guys tell me what you think about me doing a series of short stories…tell me what you think of this story…I will TRY to have another up before the end of the weekend…either with John Cena or Cody Rhodes…I haven't decided yet…anyways READ & REVIEW!**


	3. John Cena

**Come In From the Rain**

**John Cena/ Original Character**

I can't believe no one has helped him yet. I mean sure I am sitting on my couch in my cozy two bedroom townhouse with the heater on while I watch this poor man trying to fix his car, but I don't know a damn thing about cars and I know SOMEBODY in this fucking neighborhood has to know what was wrong with his car.

He had been out there for more than an hour going back and forth from the driver side to underneath the hood. He was a big guy from what I could see but thing that became very obvious to me is that he doesn't have a cell phone, or else why would he still be there.

Tonight was the biggest rainstorm of the year and the rain was coming down in sheets, the thunder was loud enough to make me jump every time I heard it. But luckily I haven't seen any lightning, but the rain and thunder was enough to make the situation with the man outside even more horrible. I couldn't make out much about what the man looked like but I knew he had to be cold as hell since he was only wearing cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, and a baseball cap. And he was built; very built. The white t-shirt he was wearing was hugging him so tight that I could see his large muscular arms, rippling back, and broad chest. I could make all this out thanks to the one street light he was under while he continued to work on his bright yellow Chevy Camaro.

I have been feeling more and more guilt as I watch him. My morals are telling me to go out there and help him, but my sensible side is telling that it was not safe because I didn't know him, and my selfish side didn't want to go out in the rain. I am sure my neighbors have seen him out there stranded and struggling with his car, but no one is going out there to help.

That didn't sit well with me and I started thinking that it wouldn't hurt to go out there and loan him my cell phone, a flashlight, or hell let him warm up in my home for a minute. What harm would that do?

"Fuck it," I mumbled as I go into my coat closet and pull out my long wool coat and my umbrella. I was wearing pink flannel pajama pants with black dogs on them, black long sleeve thermal with no bra underneath. I had my hair already tied up for the night with a skull cap and silk scarf. I slipped out of my fuzzy house shoes and pulled on my green rubber rain boots.

I threw open my door and opened my umbrella and walked out to the end of my driveway.

"Excuse me!" I yelled out on the opposite side of the street. He looked up n my direction and I could finally see his face. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Hey," He said back cheerily despite the condition he was in. he looked to his car, chuckled and said, "Bad night."

I couldn't stop the grin on my face from spreading, "Yes it is!"

I paused; forgetting why the hell I even went out there. But I couldn't help it, this was John fucking Cena standing there and my brain stopped working.

I finally noticed that he was still staring at me, just waiting for me to say something or at least explain why I came out there. I shook my head to get the brain working again and said,

"Would you like to come and use my phone?"

John's smile spread until I finally got to see those glorious dimples, "That would be great! I was hoping somebody would come out and help me."

I giggled, "It's no problem, come on."

I turn around and walk back towards my front door with John following close behind. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest as I step into my home and John follows. John stands there as I shake out my umbrella outside before opening the door to the garage and place the opening umbrella out there so it can air dry overnight. I removed my rain boots and placed them out in the garage too. I take off my coat and hang it back up in the closet. Once I am done I finally look back at John and I feel my cheeks get hot as I took in the scene before me. John was soaked to the bone. His sneakers were drenched and he had water dripping from every inch of his smooth skin. His t-shirt was so tight I can see his taut nipples protruding from the shirt and his sculpted abs on display. Then I looked up to his face and saw those full lips and gorgeous blue eyes that were so beautiful I couldn't help getting lost in them.

"Umm can I use your phone?" John had reminded me.

I blushed and laughed, "Oh yes…let me get that for you,"

I walk over to the coffee table and grabbed my cell phone. I turned around and was about to hand the phone to John when I saw he was still stand in the exact same spot he was before. I smiled,

"You know you can come over and sit down on the couch, it's just water, it will dry…but take the shoes off," I joked.

John smiled, "Thank you," he said as he took off his shoes and walked over to my couch and sat down.

I handed him the cell phone and our fingers brushed up against each other, I smiled as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. John looked down and if I didn't know any better I would say he was blushing too as he mumbled another thank you. I smiled and nodded as I walked over to the thermostat and turned up the heat.

"I'm going upstairs for a minute," I said

John looked at me and nodded and he held the phone to his ear and wait for whoever he called to answer. I walked over the stairs and pretty much ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I speed walked through the bedroom to the bathroom and flipped on the light.

I took a quick look at myself and blushed. I looked busted. I quickly took off my scarf and skull cap, I brushed out my medium length flat-ironed hair. I debated on wither or not to change my pajamas but then I thought better of it. I didn't want to look like I was trying to seduce him; after all maybe John Cena will not be interested in me.

"You can't be serious?" I heard John yell from downstairs.

I walk down out of the bathroom and the bedroom; I could hear John continue to yell at the person on the phone.

"That long?" I hear John say as I walk down the stairs.

John grunted and rubbed his brow, "Fine, I'll wait."

John hung up the phone as I walked into the living room and sat on the loveseat that was next to the couch John was on.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

John looked up at me, "It will take four hours for a tow truck to come,"

"What?"

John sighed and leaned back against the couch, "AAA said that it will take four hours for a truck to come because there is a lot of fallen trees and other broke down cars along the road that they need to tend to first."

"Damn…that sucks," I say with little feeling. Because in my mind that was a great thing, John can stay here longer than and we could get to know each other.

I started thinking of all the ways I could work this to my advantage I notice John starting to stand up.

"Look…I want to say thank you for letting me use your phone and letting me warm up a bit, but I don't want to impose on you anymore…so I could just wait out in my car until they arrive."

"No!" I stood up quickly and practical yelled

John jumped from surprise and I became embarrassed by how desperate I sounded. I tried to recover,

"I mean…you shouldn't stay out there for that long. I mean the rain hasn't let up at all…you are still wet so you will be freezing out in your car with no heat on…and," I paused debating wither or not I should be so honest, "I don't mind you staying."

I blushed and looked down. I can't believe I just said that to the biggest wrestler in the world today, however it didn't take away how true it was.

I was surprised when felt a hand under my chin and raise my head up. I looked up at John's eyes sparkling and he smiled at me with that dimpled grin of his, "I would like to stay."

I smiled and blushed more; John stepped back and kept the smile on his face, "Well in that case since I am staying…do you have anything for me to change into. I mean I am really uncomfortable in these wet clothes…even my boxers are wet."

I laughed and so did John, "I mean I probably won't be able to fit in anything you own since you cute little petite thing,"

I blushed as John looked my 5'2' athletic frame up and down, "But I was hoping you had your man's clothes are for me to wear."

I smiled, "I don't have a man,"

I watched as John's eyes sparked with something I couldn't read as he stepped closer, "You don't have a man…I find that hard to believe. A beautiful young woman like yourself, living in this big house all alone?"

I smiled, "Yes actually…umm I have some of my dad's clothes that he left when my parents came to visit. I can go get those?"

John smiled, "That would be great,"

"Ok…be right back,"

I ran upstairs, back to bedroom and went into my walk in closet were I stored my dad's clothes. I started rummaging through the garbage bags that I put them in until I finally found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I even found a pair of socks John could wear and I grabbed a blanket just in case he needed more warmth.

As I walked down the stairs I saw John looking at various photos I had of family and friends on my end tables. I smiled as I cleared my throat to get John's attention.

"Here you go," I say as I handed the clothes and blanket over to him.

John smiled as he stood and accept the stuff, "Thank you…" John paused I saw this horrified look on his face that made me nervous and confused.

"I am so sorry…I just realized that I didn't get your name. That was so stupid of me," John quickly tucked the clothes and blanket under his arm and stuck his hand out to me, "My name is John Cena, and yours?"

I laughed; realizing that John was right. We didn't exchange names; I stuck my hand out and firmly shook John's hand,

"I know who you are…I'm Jasmine Parks,"

John smiled, "Well it is nice to meet you Jasmine…and thanks for everything,"

"You're welcome," I smiled back. Neither of us realized we were still shaking hands. John's hand felt so good in mine; it was big, strong, and surprisingly warm given his condition.

John was the first to breakaway and I can't say I was happy about it.

"Well let me go change," He said.

I nodded my head as I watched him walk into my downstairs bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>When John came out of the bathroom, and I took his wet clothes so I put them into the dryer, we sat on the couch together and just talked for the next few hours. We talked about our childhoods, our jobs; he talked about how hard the travel is with the WWE and how he hates having to miss big moments in his family's lives. And I talked about how longing it is to move from everything you know in Chicago to come down here to Tampa. I talked about growing up a wrestling fan when I was little but now I only watch because I keep waiting till something good happens. Then John started saying that he understand why fans were getting so disenchanted by the product and that he is trying his hardest to make things better.<p>

John looked at his wrist watch for the seventh time before saying, "I guess they'll be here soon."

"I guess so," I said starting to feel sad, "At least you get to go back home."

I was trying to be cheerful enough though I didn't want John to leave. He took my hands in his, "To be honest, I keep looking at my watch because I don't want them to come anytime soon. I have really enjoyed being here with you and I was hoping I could see you again."

"I would really like that," I whispered as I felt the heat rise to my face again.

John moved one of his hands up my arm and I shivered as his fingertips massaged my forearm, "I know I shouldn't say this…but I want you so bad right now."

I moved closer to him, "I want you to,"

John looked at me with piercing blue eyes and he leaned into me. I leaned in as while and once our lips touched it was electric. We both moaned softly as our lips molded together in a series of soft kissed. It was like John was testing to see how far he could go with me. When he knew that I was enjoying the fill of his soft, full lips against mine then he moved closer to me and wrapped both of his strong arms around my waist. John massaged his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth willingly and enjoyed the feel of his tongue against mine. John groaned and started to gently push me down on the couch and started to climb on top of me. Feeling John's massive body on top of me made me groan as I opened my legs to accommodate his large frame. I threw one leg over the top of the couch and threw the other off of the couch and placing my foot flat on the ground.

I raised my hips so I could rub my pussy against John's clear hard on through the sweatpants. John groaned and grinded his groin into mine, we break for air only briefly as john runs his huge hands underneath my shirt and pushes it up. I raise my hands over my head so John could take off my shirt. When I was free of the top, John threw it over his shoulder and looked down at my ample breasts. I may be a short little black girl but I am also a very voluptuous woman.

John licked his lips and leaned his head down and suckled on my right nipple. I moaned softly and John reached up with his hand and massaged my left breast in his hand as he mouth continued to suck and lick my nipple. I yelped with surprise and pleasure as John bite my nipple and then slowly ran his tongue over the hard bud to sooth the pain. I was in ecstasy as John switched to my other nipple and repeated the process with the left nipple.

Once he was satisfied with his work, John moved down and started leaving wet kisses down the center of my breasts and down my abdomen. He swirled his tongue into my navel and blew air into it. I shivered and squeezed my legs against John's thick body. He reached his down to the hem of my pajama pants and gently pulled them down. I held my breath as I raised my hips off the couch and left John pull my pants and panties down at the same time. Once they were completely off, John threw them to the ground and I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. Seeing all those muscles up close and personal was making my pussy quiver. I was so mesmerized by John's upper body that I almost missed him standing up from the couch and pull down his sweatpants to reveal a large, thick cock.

I sat up as John knelt on the couch in front of me. I ran my fingertips along his cock and watched John groan and pre-cum leaked out of the tip, "Your dick is beautiful,"

John laughed, "I have never been told that before,"

I smiled, "Well now you have," I lean my head down and licked the tip of John's dick. He groaned and I took the head of his cock into my mouth and suckled gently, taste the salty liquid and savoring it. I fit more and more of John's thick length in my mouth as I suck harder and move back and forth. John groans as I swirl my tongue all over his cock and swirl it around the head. I release his cock from my mouth with a wet pop and lay back down on the couch. John looks down at me with lust blow eyes he starts to lean down as my cell phone begins to ring. He stops midway and looks at it; I ignored it.

John asks, "Should I answer that?"

"Do you WANT to answer it?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I pulled John down by the back of his head. I drew his bottom lip into my mouth, sucked on it, and then bit gently, John looked at me

"What if it's triple A?"

"What if it is? Do you want to leave?"

"No!" John yelled; I smiled.

"Then relax," I said

I moved to John's neck and kissed the pulse. I licked and sucked until John moaned and rubbed his unsheathed cock along my wet pussy. John slid down my body until he got to my pussy and gave one quick lick with his tongue. I gasped and moaned loudly while my body shivered all over. John continued to lick and suck on my most sensitive areas. He sucked my clit and slid his tongue into my quiver pussy and I gripped the back of his head as I ground my pussy in his face. John groaned and grunted as he continued to eat my pussy and massage my mocha thighs in his meaty hands. I felt my walls convulse and I howled as an orgasm ripped through me.

John licked me clean before sliding back up my body and gives me a sloppy kiss. John turned me on my side and then entered my pussy from behind. John and I moaned together; I have never felt so filled before. This was a strange angle for me, but once judging by the way John was thrusting into me, let me know that he was a man of much experience. My eyes kept rolling into the back of my head everything John pumped his cock into me. He reached in front of me and massaged my clit as I reached back and started massaging his balls from behind me. Both of us are moaning and groaning.

Suddenly John flipped me over onto my back and climbed on top of me. John slid into my pussy and started pounded into me with hard strong strokes. I moaned out and wrapped my arms are John's neck and kissed the hell out of him.

"Your dick feels so good," I moaned.

John groaned, "Your pussy feels so good…so tight…so soft," John went back to kissing me before pulling away again.

I felt my walls convulse again as John's strokes started getting more and more erratic and his groans became louder. I screamed john's name as I came again and John yelled my name as he came inside me. He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his thick body and held him close. We were both sweaty and breathing heavy. I was going to ask John if he wanted to take shower together but then the doorbell rang.

"Triple A!" we heard a man shout from outside. "Hurry up, because I got six other calls tonight!"

John stared at me with those sparklingly blue eyes and caressed my cheek lovingly as he pulled out of my pussy, "I better go see about the car. I can get them to tow it, and I can still stay."

I grabbed his face and kissed him with so much passion, "Yes please," I whispered.

We rushed getting dressed and I answered the door. John stepped out with my umbrella as he talked with the AAA about his car. After about ten minutes John came running back up to me as I stand in the doorway of my house. I was pissed off when John told me that he had to ride with the driver when his car was towed. Apparently they had new regulations. We shared a brief moment and kiss together at my door, John promised to come back and then he was gone; just like that.

I was hoping he would come back but I was still had my doubts; after all this was John Cena. Fortunately he came back the next day and we started up were we left off. It has been six months and we are still together. Funny what a rainstorm can bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I will do either a Triple H story or a Cody Rhodes story next…sometime this week or early next week.<strong>


	4. CM Punk

**Author's Note: ****I know I know…it's been a long time since I have posted anything. But here I am and I hope you enjoy it. READ & REVIEW as always.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maybe in Another Lifetime<strong>

**CM Punk/ Original Character**

_June 15, 1996_

_ The cool summer night breeze blew through my curly hair. I shivered; but I didn't know if it was a result of the breeze or from my anxiety for tonight. Earlier today I was a normal high school graduate sitting next to my fellow graduates as we listened to speech after speech about the hard road ahead. All high school graduates usually tune this crap out because they just want to get their diploma and get the hell out of there. _

_I on the other hand was tuning out for another reason. He was sitting several rows ahead of me but I can still feel the intensity of his eyes every time he turned around in his seat to stare at me. I wanted to stare back at him. I wanted to go over and kiss him. But I knew I couldn't. Not only because my old biology teacher Mrs. Geller would yell at me to sit down and face forward but also I was being watched; by my parents in the stands. My parents hate my boyfriend; which is why tonight, while my family was distracted with entertaining distant relatives whom came up for my graduation, I snuck out of the house. Which is why I'm standing under this light post waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up in our usually spot; five blocks away from my house._

_A smile spreads across my face when I see his old dodge charger pull up in front of me. I open the passenger side door and hop in. The second I close the door he pounced on me and shoved his tongue down my throat. I moaned and arched into his body as his arms wrapped around my waist. I cradle his face in my hands as I deepen the kiss and shiver when I hear a deep groan from the back of his throat._

_Once the need for oxygen reached dangerous level we finally broke apart. I tremble under his intense gaze. Those searing green eyes looking at me with such unwavering focus I couldn't help blushing. He smirked at me,_

"_Hey baby," He whispered in that tone that ignites a fire in me._

"_Hey Phil," I whispered back, still blown by lust._

"_You ready to go?" Phil asked as he moved to sit properly in the sit again. I nodded my head and turned to face forward._

_The drive was silent; we didn't say a word to each other. We only held hands and occasionally looked over at each other until we got to the location. Phil pulled up around the back of this seedy looking motel near the Southside of Chicago. I was a little scared but looking over at Phil who seemed to have such unwavering confidence and bravery that it made me feel safe. We climbed out of the car and Phil came over to me and took my hand. We walked up inside and approached the overweight man working at the front desk._

"_What do you want?" Said the surly man,_

"_We want a room," Phil told the man._

_The man looked at Phil and then looked at me. His gaze lingered on me so long that I started to feel uncomfortable. Phil noticed and loudly cleared his throat as he stepped in front of me, cutting the man's line of vision towards me. _

_The man clearly bothered by no longer getting to check me out said in a stern tone, "Aren't you two a little young?"_

_Phil sighed in annoyance, "We're 18 and besides does it matter?"_

_The man was silent so Phil sighed again in frustration as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Look man," Phil said as he pulled out two twenties, "The sign says only 20 dollars for a room, well I will give you forty if you shut your mouth and just give us a key to a room for the night."_

_The man looked at the money and then and Phil. He glanced at me before Phil blocked him again. The man grunted as he snatched the money out of Phil's hand and reached behind him. He grabbed a key and handed it to Phil. Phil snatched the key out of the man's hand and smirked when the man gave him a shocked expression. Phil grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of that room and outside to the stairs. We walked up the stairs to the second floor of the motel. We walked across the balcony until we reached our room. Phil inserted the key and turned to unlock to room, once the door was open Phil stepped aside and let me enter the room first._

_The room wasn't too dirty but it was unusually warm and smelled of musky body odor, urine, and a faint smell of bleach from someone trying to clean it. My face must have shown my disgust because when Phil entered the room and looked at me he said, "I know it's bad but it's not THAT bad,"_

_Phil walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter to reveal dingy sheets. Phil and I looked at each other and laughed, "Ok maybe it is that bad," he said._

_I nodded my head still laughing. But I quickly stopped when I noticed Phil was giving me this smoldering look. _

"_Come here baby," he says in a low tone._

_I was so hypnotized by his gaze that I was already half way to him when I noticed I was even moving. Once I was close enough Phil pulled me into his arms and smashed his lips to mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I reach up with one hand to his recently bleached blonde hair._

_Our kiss became heated as he slid his tongue into my mouth and I shuttering in his arms. Phil's hands slide down my waist and then caress my skin underneath my shirt. My hands move along Phil's muscular back. Phil has been doing some weight lifting since he started pursuing a career in professional wrestling. He is nowhere near as big as the guys I see on TV but his newly formed body has been appealing to me more and more. _

"_Let's go the bathroom, maybe the shower is clean," Phil said against my lips. I nod my head and Phil takes my hand while we walk to the bathroom. _

_When we walked into the bathroom I realized this was where the smell of bleach was coming from. It's not the cleanest bathroom I have ever seen but it damn sure was better than the room and I actually relaxed. I was ok with us being intimate in this room. And judging by the way Phil sighed with satisfaction let me know he felt the same way._

_Phil went over to the shower and turned on the water. The water pressure was weak but it will have to do. _

_Phil turned to me and said, "Take off your clothes,"_

_I blushed and nodded my head as kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt over my head. I unbuttoned my pants and slid both my jeans and panties down my legs. As I took my socks off and kicked my clothes away I noticed Phil taking his clothes off too. He had a few tattoos already and has been talking about one day having his arms and chest completely covered. I walk over to him and trace the letters across his abs. STRAIGHT EDGE. His morals, his values, his beliefs all spelled out right there in two simple words. I get down on my knees and run my tongue over the words, taking my time to trace each of the letters with all the love and care I have for the man. Phil groaned and placed a hand on top of my head, stroking my hair lovingly. I travel down lower until I was face to face with the prize between Phil's legs. His strong and proud cock was standing firm and fully erect. It was pointing at me as if to say 'I want you' and damn I wanted it too. _

_I stick my tongue out and lick the head of Phil dick. It jumped as Phil moaned and moved closer to my mouth. I smile before I slipped Phil's cock into my mouth and rolled my tongue along the shaft. I sucked and licked Phil's cock with all the love and passion I felt for him. Right now I didn't care about what my family thinks all I care about right now is the feel of Phil's hands playing in my hair, the sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth, the smell of Phil's body and the taste of his cock. _

"_Enough," Phil groaned as he pulled his wet cock out of my mouth. He helped me stand up and walked over to the shower. I watched as Phil stepped into the shower and took my hand to pull me in as well before closing the curtain. The water was lukewarm even though it was turned all the way on hot. Phil pulled me into his body and I shivered with excitement as I felt the warmth of his body against mine. Phil growls before smashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I moan and grab his long hair. I firmly pull his hair and Phil groans as he grinds up against me._

_I shake with desire as Phil caresses my tongue with his over and over again. He taste so good and I pull myself closer to him feeling his smooth wet flesh against mine and his hard dick pressed against my thigh. Phil runs his hands down the sides of my body and reaches down to cup my butt. I moan as he squeezes and fondles my ass in his hands._

_Phil pulls his lips away from mine and brushed his lips down my jaw over to my ear where he dipped his tongue into the canal and sucked gently on my earlobe. He traveled down to my neck and licks the pulse before sucking on it._

_"Phil," I moaned before grinding my hips against his hard, pulsating dick._

_Phil groaned and gripped my ass tighter and moved my hips against his dick harder. He kissed along my neck and sucked on it with more passion than I have ever felt from him before. He traveled his hands up until he cups my breast in each hand and squeezes which sends electricity all through me._

_Phil leans down and takes one of my breasts in his mouth and sucks on the nipple. I moan and grip his head firmly into my hands trying to keep his head right there. Phil groans as he continues licking and sucking on my right nipple while massage and playing with my left nipple._

_I continue to moan and grip the back of Phil's head tightly as he continues to nurse on my right breast. I watch him lap and kiss all around my breast with need. He runs his tongue in the valley between my breasts and moves on to the left to give just as much attention to it as he did the right. I feel my juices flowing. Phil releases my left breast from his mouth with a pop and leans back up to press his lips against mine._

_Both of us moaning and groaning as we move our hips, grinding against each other and continue to passionately kiss. Phil pulled back from the kiss with a grunt and looked deep into my eyes. His eyes once a sharp green were now almost black; pupils blow by lust. My cheeks felt hot as he stared at me with intensity._

_"I want you now baby," Phil growls._

_I nod my head and Phil smiles at me. He turns me around and I place my hands on the shower water and the now cold water runs down my back. I don't care though because my body is so hot right now; just aching for Phil to fuck me. Phil places one of his hands on my hips and the other he uses to guide his dick towards him hot, wet opening. I feel the head of his dick slide into me. I throw my head back and moan as more and more of Phil's glorious dick slides into my convulsing pussy. He goes in slowly; letting me get adjusted to his size little by little. Once Phil is all the way in he rubs my hips affectionately and glides his fingertips down my spine. I shivered;_

"_I love you," Phil whispers,_

"_I love you too," I said back._

_Phil moved his hips slow at first; he gripped my hips tightly. I leaned my head down shivering and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure coarse through me. Phil was groaning as he fucked into me nice and slow but I needed him to go faster and harder._

_"Oh Phil, please. Faster…harder," I moaned._

_"Anything for you baby," Phil whispers as he pops his hips and I cry out in passion as Phil hits the back of my pussy. Phil starts thrusting his dick into me with hard, fast strokes that left me groaning and clutching my hands against the shower wall. I reached up to the shower head and gripped it hard as I push back against Phil, following his rhythm. _

_"You feel so good baby. So soft, so tight," Phil moans._

_"Phil," I moan and whimper with pleasure._

_And then I felt it. All the way down to my toes and it started working its way up to my middle._

_"Oh Phil…I'm…I'm about to cum," I cry out._

_"Cum for me baby," Phil grunts._

_That was it. Once I heard Phil say that I came, hard. I cried out Phil's name as my back arched and my body shuttered. I was so lost in bless I almost missed Phil screaming out._

_"Oh shit…I'm cumming…I'm cumming," Phil groaned up into the heavens as I felt his seed shoot into me and splash against my inner walls._

_Phil and I were panting like animals, trying to catch our breaths. Phil turned me around and pulled me up against his body. He caressed my back while I massaged his neck. A surprisingly nice and tender moment after the hot fucking we just did._

"_I'm going to miss you," he whispers before placing a soft kiss to my lips._

_I feel tears start to roll down my eyes as I whisper against his lips, "I'm going to miss you too."_

* * *

><p>That was over 17 years ago, I still look back on that time as the last moment I was ever truly free. Phil and I had an amazing summer before I was sent off on a full scholarship to an Ivy League school. Phil and I always knew that after the summer there will be no more us. Our lives were destined to take us to different paths; paths not meant to ever cross. I went on to graduate from college and marry a guy that parents absolutely adore. He was nice and loved me to pieces but he wasn't Phil, so I settled in my boring life of routine and even had a son a few years later.<p>

I had no idea what Phil was up to until I was with my son in the living room and Monday Night Raw came on and I saw Phil, still going by the name CM Punk, was holding the World Heavyweight Championship over his head. I fainted and my husband rushed to my side and helped me wake up. After seeing Phil again something in me sparked, I divorced my husband, he and my parents were devastated but I could no longer live a lie.

About a couple of months later I bought my son and I tickets to a WWE live event. I couldn't wait to see Phil again and when I saw him walk down to the ramp and old flame that I thought was put out a longer time ago came back burning with the fire of a mighty phoenix.

As he posed up at the top of the ropes for all the cheering fans his eyes landed right on me. I watched as recognition, surprise, joy, and confusion all pass through his expressive eyes. We stared each other for seemed like an eternity until the referee tapped Phil's thigh, letting him know he had a match to do. Phil took one last look at me before he climbed down from the ropes and waited for his opponent to come out. The match was perfect; Phil was perfect and to top things off he won. I was overjoyed and cheered with my son when Phil posed again for the crowd.

My joy was short lived though when I watched Phil roll out of the ring and not look at me once. It was like a knife gone straight through my heart and I flopped back down in my seat feeling dejected. Maybe it was wishful thinking that all Phil had to do was see me and we would pick up where we left off. Maybe too much time has passed; I mean he might not even be the same Phil anymore. Maybe he has a girlfriend, maybe he is over me, and maybe our worlds were too far apart.

"Maybe in another lifetime," I whisper to myself.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I turn around to see a WWE security guard.

"Excuse me miss, someone would like to see you,"…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think…I am thinking of having the next story be with Sheamus. Tell me how you feel about that. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
